Unseen
by Daisy7
Summary: Series of one-shots. HijiOki, GinShin, KatsuTaka, and still deciding. First chapter: Although the two of them were always together, there were things Okita didn't know. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Last month, I've done some serious mental conversation with myself if I should write something while in the middle of the Math Finals. I'm no ace at Math or anything, no matter what I answer my final score remains barely average. So, there were 3 questions left and I thought _'Hmm . . . . I'm feeling kind of warm and giddy . . . Is this a good feeling or a bad one?'_ . I decided to write some draft on the last page the answer booklet until our math teacher came in and started collecting the answer booklets. So I passed my booklet, completely forgetting that I wrote a semi-angst, semi-lime HijiOki, Rated T fic on it. I remember being so nervous for three days I couldn't really sleep because I was afraid my math teacher saw the draft and read it. When she distributed the corrected booklets, I was relieved that she didn't look at me weirdly. I thought she never saw it until I noticed something below the draft. It was written clearly with red ink and it said, "_What the heck is this?". _Then I realized that my handwriting was so horrid that she couldn't understand it. It was the best experience of my life. Ha-ha. Almost got exposed. Ha-ha. I never want to go through that again.

I present to you this story written on the last page of my answer booklet! (We had 30 minutes left, mind you)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. I kidnapped Okita and Hijikata and trapped them in a closet for "experiment" purposes.

* * *

Five things of Okita didn't. . . .

1. Okita didn't know that every time he would talk to his _danna_, Gintoki, Hijikata would shove his hands in his pockets dejectedly and look away with a disgusted expression. He didn't know how hard Hijikata would chew on his nicotine candy stick because he was busy planning a scheme to humiliate the Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. Okita didn't bother listening to the silent rambling of his superior about the lazy ass, sweet toothed, enthusiastic nose and earwax digger, and the owner of the pinky of doom and his really funky hygienic practices.

2. Okita didn't see the dark silhouette that moved from outside of the window of the room because he was busy accusing himself for not being a good little brother and holding his sister's cold, waxy hand as her eyes stared blankly to the ceiling. Okita didn't notice the familiar smell of nicotine inside the room because he was busy wiping snot from his nose. He didn't realize that above the room was the rooftop where Hijikata Toushiro was eating Mitsuba's favorite super-spicy treat, blaming it for the tears that escaped from his eyes.

3. Okita didn't see the worried face Hijikata wore whenever he would hang out up on the tree, enjoying the little garden of the Shinsengumi from above. It had been three days since the burial of his sister. The whole Shinsengumi didn't try to talk to their captain in fear of following his sister on the other side. Kondo had already offered Okita a two-week's leave to which he accepted gratefully.

For the first three days, Okita spent most of his time in his bedroom, reliving the happy memories of the past. No one had the guts to knock on his door and tell whether it's time to eat or to hit the showers except the Vice-Commander of the Shinsegumi. One week later, Okita was always seen hanging out in the garden, constantly falling asleep in bizarre places like the koi fish pond. He was also seen resting on the back of the extremely pissed Toushiro, sometimes glaring at the onlookers, mentally noting himself to make them commit seppuku later.

Okita didn't hear Hijikata's rambling when he laid him down on the futon gently as possible, hoping not to wake him up.

"Bastard, do you know how it's been since you last tried to kill me? Do you hate me so much you don't want me to follow your sister? Selfish bastard, you are, Sou-chan"

4. Okita didn't listen to Hijikata's command to stop the slaughter, relying on his instincts to engage on the escaping smuggler, he brought down the reverse side of the katana full on his head. At the same time, the fiend had sunk his own knife in Okita's gut, effectively spilling thick, red liquid messily on the ground.

"Ah. You messed up," he said monotonously, pulling out the knife. He firmly held its hilt and slammed it down the smuggler's head. The man fell down on the red puddle, unconscious.

"SOUGO! YOU BASTARD!" Hijikata bellowed, running up to him with 100% velocity. "How dare you disobey my orders!"

"Hijikata-san. . ."

"You messed up big time!"

Okita grasped his sides and groped his wet coat. The Vice-commander skidded to a halt in front of Okita and saw the horrid picture before him.

"Okita!"

Fear enveloped his being as he fumbled through his coat, ripping it in the process, lifted his undershirt and saw the bottle of Ketchup tucked between his torso and his pants. The bottle had earned a small hole from the knife, cracked and let out the red, runny liquid. Hijikata's heart almost stopped.

"Pfft- haha. . " He rested both hands on the sadist's shoulders, bowed down, and exhaled in relief.

"H-Hijikata-san?" Okita, too, lowered his head, trying to look at Hijikata's face. Hijikata tightened his grip on Okita and shook him. Okita cried out in a deadpan voice, "Aaah."

"Commit seppuku already, Teme!"

5. Okita didn't try to push his superior away when he pinned him against the wall and started whispering death threats by his ear.

"Oi, Okita." Hijikata whispered huskily.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?" Okita replied innocently, as if he didn't put an aquatic cobra in the tub.

"Why do you want to kill me?" His hand travelled down from Sougo's wet torso to his slim waist where the small towel hung on desperately. Hijikata didn't mind the fact that they were in the deserted Shinsengumi bathroom and that any time someone might walk in. Sougo smirked.

"Because a dead Hijikata Toushiro can't say 'no', Hiikata-san." Okita said flatly. The man chuckled and rested his chin on Okita's shoulder.

"Who told I'd say 'no'?"

That night, Okita didn't care if he just lost the 10% of his initiative to kill Hijikata.

* * *

Abrupt ending, eh?

Next Chapter: Shinpachi wants. . . GinShin fic. Beware.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, I really love Shinpachi Shimura. I can't see why some people ignore his character. Every time I see his face, I'd spent the next minute wiping the keyboard from blood (most probably from the nose). I guess I can relate to him a bit that's why I like him. I even dedicated my thesis to Sorachi Hideaki and Shinpachi. :3 This chapter is dedicated to the few fans of GinShin and all those who really appreciate the bespectacled straight man of the series. Don't own Gintama.

* * *

Five pieces of Shinpachi wanted (Part 1). . .

1. Shinpachi wanted the real reason he followed Gintoki. Really, who gets tired of the same old sweet toothed, silver-haired samurai? No one.

"Oi, Gin-san, listen to me! We're really out of money. We can't even afford a single box of that strawberry milk of yours!"

But Gintoki remained glued to the sofa, silently watching another drama rerun.

"GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi bellowed.

Gintoki turned his head and looked at Shinpachi with his usual half-awake eyes. "What?"

"We should get a job before we start starving!"

"But getting a job is a pain! My wounds aren't even fully healed yet." He tapped his bandaged forehead until it began bleeding again to emphasize his point. "See?"

"OI, OI! Don't do that you idiot!" He shrilled again when he saw the blood staining through the bandages. Shinpachi panicked and ran for the stock room to look for the first aid kit. When he came back, Gintoki had already removed the stained bandages, letting the blood flow down across his face like it always did whenever Sadaharu would bite his head.

_You idiot. _

"Mah mah. It looks like I still can't work with these wounds stinging around."

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE," Shinpachi said as he ran to Gintoki's side. He wiped the blood free with a piece of clean wet cloth. Gintoki hissed and groaned whenever Shinpachi would go near the stinging wound.

"Shut up and stay still." Shinpachi ordered. The older samurai chuckled a bit under his breath and closed his eyes. He studied the mass of silvery hair in front of him. Gin's locks stuck up to different directions which indicated that he never really brushed his hair. _He said it was natural perm_. Shinpachi mused. Despite its haphazard nature, Gintoki's hair felt soft and smooth under Shipachi's sensitive hands. Plus, his hair always smelled like strawberry shampoo. Always.

"Shinpachi? Hello? Main character slowly dying of blood loss here." Gintoki waved a hand in front of Shinpachi. It was when Shinpachi that he'd been ogling at his older friend for a while. He blushed and his behind the sofa until the blood from his cheeks decided to take a break.

He was in the middle of wrapping Gin's head with bandages when someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Somebody?"

It sounded like a kid.

"A-ano. Sorry but we are not available now." Shinpachi said to the door.

"O-okay, sorry for the disturbance."

Gintoki reached up and held Shinpachi's hand. He took the bandages from him and said, "I'll take care of myself. You go see who it is."

Shinpachi nodded and ran for the door.

It really was a kid. A boy about 8 years-old with a teary face stood infront of Shinpachi.

"U-um, what's wrong?"

"My…my.." the boy stuttered.

"Oi, you have a job for us?" Suddenly, Gintoki was beside Shinpachi. He blushed and almost stepped away from the samurai.

"Y-yes.."

"Then what is it?"

"M-my father has gone missing…It's been 4 days since I last saw him. Please find him for me!" he said then held up a picture of his dad for Shinpachi and Gintoki to see.

Gintoki stared at the boy for a long minute before letting out a huge yawn and scratching his sides. "'Guess I have no choice."

"But Gin-san, your wounds-" Shinpachi said.

"I'll be fine. It's good to have exercise once in a while." Gintoki turned to the sobbing boy. "You have money to pay us?"

"N-no.."

Gintoki groaned. "Shinpachi, stay here and accompany our costumer for a while. And when Kagura gets home, tell her I'll be bringing steak tonight." Then he turned his back on them.

Shinpachi knew he couldn't sway Gintoki from his sudden decisions. He simply sighed as he watched Gintoki walked away.

_That's right. _Shinpachi smiled. _It was the silver soul buried within this idiot. I've always wanted to. . ._

2. Shinpachi wanted to turn back. He hated it. He hated every second of it. He hated running away. Not from certain bandits whom they have pissed off while innocently doing their job but running away from the guy whom he cared for the most.

Shinpachi hated the moment when Gintoki gently pushed him back and let himself advance in front. He hated the silver-haired samurai would look at him with his lazy eyes but with a mix of hopelessness yet also with pure determination and resolve.

Gintoki would grin at him sheepishly, sending a clear, emphatic message that said: "If I don't survive this shit, take good care of my Jump Magazines.". Or if Shinpachi was mistaken: "You're buying me 100 boxes of strawberry milk if I come home in one piece."

Shinpachi resented Gintoki's back. Whether it'd be wounded, sweaty, or splattered with the blood of the luckiest guy of the day.

"Oi, Shinpachi, There's no need to worry," said Kagura, running along him. Though what she said was somewhat convincing, it still wasn't comforting enough when she said it with eyes overflowing with tears. "I'll kill him if Gin-chan doesn't come home-aru."

Shinpachi had the urge to respond. "_There won't be any Gin-chan to kill if Gin-chan doesn't come back."_ But seeing the way Kagura sobbed while struggling to keep the brave face on, he swallowed the words down bitterly and guiltily. It was hard. Gulping down the resentment and grief and letting it swirl inside him was sickening.

He hated it. He hated the goons that started the mess. He hated Kagura for agreeing to Gintoki's decision to single-handedly fight a horde of Amantos like he was happy to remember the good ol' days. He hated Gintoki for making them run away. He hated himself for being weak.

He never wanted to see Gintoki in his demonic form once again. It hurts Shinpachi because he knows Gintoki doesn't want. . . .

* * *

Tbc.

What the hell did I just write?

Well, I'm feeling crappy all over.


End file.
